


our hometown's in the dark

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Torture, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Revenge, god saveee usssssss, gore maybe?, idk what else to tag for triggers im fucking shit at this like, im such an ass i have class in 4 hours but im writing this fucking shit bye, josh doesn't appear until maybe chapter 2 or 3 idk yet, maybe not torture idk yet, not like really heavy gore, okay so i saw a really cool vine and it gave me ideas, read this u nerds, smut? i think?, thats it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours."</p><p> </p><p>aka i saw a cool ass vine and wrote this i swear it's good</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

we all have that one person.

  
  
  


tyler had that one person, the one person he had so many things to say to, to leak out from his heart and spill onto the ground. the one person he’d take back in a fucking second no matter how much they fucked him over, he was pathetic… _.lonely._

 

he was wanting revenge.

 

he fidgeted nervously as he paced the livingroom of his shitty apartment, hands twitching and eyes darting from one corner of the room to the other.

 

he was _waiting._

 

the tv was turned up full volume, he couldn’t miss this, he couldn’t miss the announcement.

 

he needed to be the first one to hear.

 

_ the first one to act. _

 

his eyes scanned over the assortment of things on the coffee table, he was well prepared, he needed to get this over and done with as quickly as possible and make it back here in one piece, he never in his life thought he’d be capable of something like this….

 

but with no rules, _what is there to lose?_

 

he wanted to make them feel the way they made him feel.

 

he’d already left a couple of voicemails to his family, filled with ‘i love you’s and ‘please stay safe’, he didn’t tell them what he was planning.

 

he shoved everything into his backpack before grabbing the small pocket knife from the countertop and shoving it into the pocket of his jacket, making sure it was well concealed before slugging the backpack over his shoulders. 

 

suddenly...the tv went static.

 

it distorted, then an almost computerised voice filled the apartment, crushing the silence…

 

_ this was it. _

 

**_ “This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government.” _ **

 

tyler would be lying if he said he didn’t smile a little…

 

**_ “ Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed.” _ **

 

weapons above class 4 were the likes of nuclear mass weapons, guns were very much allowed...

 

 

 

_ tyler was thankful for that. _

  
  


**_ “Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all." _ **

  
  


the tv cut off…

 

static. silence. just the sound of tyler’s hitched breath.

 

until…

 

_ the siren sounded. _

 

he snapped his head towards the window, the siren rang throughout the city...no one was out yet.

 

he grabbed his ski mask and pulled it on before pulling his hood up, his backpack securely over his shoulders as he took one last look around his apartment.

 

_ this was it. _

 

he bolted for the door, taking a deep breath before swinging it open and bolting out.

 

  
  
tyler ran for the steps and took them two at a time, figuring they’d be quicker and safer than the elevator. he wasn’t sure why he wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, he had 12 hours...and no one had any reason to come after him.

 

but with no rules, people are _dangerous._..he knows that first hand.

 

he finally reached the bottom floor of the apartment complex and steeled himself before running out, he knew the city off by heart so he knew where to go and the safest, most secluded route to take, one that would prevent him from getting fucking killed by some stranger who does it for some sick twisted kicks.

 

he crossed the street and darted into a nearby alleyway, his heart racing. the sound of commotion was erupting from the centre of the city, tyler lived on the outskirts so he knew things must be getting pretty bad….and they aren’t even past an hour into the purge yet. his phone vibrated in his pocket, he glanced around momentarily before pulling it out and checking it.

 

his stomach dropped.

  
  


**_ 1 New Message _ **

 

 

_ I know you’ll be coming for me.  _

 

  
_ but i’m coming for you too. _


	2. 7:28pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO THE CHAPTERS ARE GONNA START WITH FLASHBACKS EVERY SO OFTEN OK ENJOY ~
> 
> also trigger warning for the flashback, there's hints of an abusive relationship so yeah stay safe guys i gotchu ~

 

“hey, i’m home!” tyler called out as he walked through the door, kicking it shut behind him. he dropped his bag to the floor with a yawn, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes as he slipped out of his jacket and threw it over the couch.

 

“hello?” he called out again, eyes scanning around the apartment, it was silent. 

 

_ he  _ mustn’t be home yet.

 

tyler felt a little bad for the wave of relief that washed over him.

 

he walked into the bedroom and went about getting unchanged, changing into a simple hoodie and sweatpants before walking out into the kitchen area and making himself something to eat. he was halfway through cooking when a knock came at the door, he froze, but quickly shrugged the feeling of fear of as he realised if it was _him_ he would’ve just barged in, _he_ didn’t have the manners for knocking.

 

“who is it?” tyler raised his voice as walked to the door, peering through the peephole in it before swinging it open. he was met with a stonefaced, tall, blonde girl standing there. she looked tyler up and down before rolling her eyes with a scoff.

 

“you must be _his_ roommate.” she pushed past him and into the apartment, tyler narrowed his eyes in both suspicion and confusion.

 

_ “excuse me?” _

 

“you’re excused.” she snorted, sitting herself down on the couch and pulling out her phone, “what?” she snapped once she realised tyler was staring.

 

“who are you?”

 

“i’m not here for you, don’t worry honey.” she rolled her eyes again, “i’ll just wait until _he_ gets back.”

 

“who?”

 

“uh, the other guy who lives here, what are you a _cop_ or something?”

 

“i’m his _boyfriend.”_ tyler retaliated, resisting the urge to kick her ass out. she went wide eyed, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

 

“boyfriend?! oh sweetie.” she cackled, “he’s not gay, trust me.” she wiped the tears from her eyes, tyler bit his tongue, anger washing over him.

 

“what makes you think that?”

 

“well considering _he fucked me senseless last night,_ i’d say he’s straight.” she spoke as if it was the most casual conversation ever, tyler felt his stomach sink.

 

_ but he wasn’t surprised. _

 

suddenly the door swung open, tyler turned to see the one and only man he fucking hated but loved at the same time strut in, a smug look on his face.

 

“mind explaining to me what a fucking hooker is doing here?” tyler pointed to her, she scrunched her nose up in offence but well...she didn’t deny it.

 

_he_ stopped in his tracks, face dropping from smug to downright scared, but it quickly diminished.

 

“get out.” _he_ growled to the girl, she looked at him in shock.

 

“excuse me?!”

 

“get the fuck out.” _he_ repeated again, slowly this time, a look of fear crossed her face before she rolled her eyes with a scoff, standing up and strutting out, not before flipping him off first. 

 

“i thought you said you wouldn’t do it again.” tyler deadpanned once she was gone, looking at _him_ with tears brimming his eyes.

 

“i didn’t.”

 

“she told me you fucked her senseless last night you fucking asshole.” 

 

“tyler.” _he_ turned to look at him, eyes dark and tyler felt a chill run up his spine, “don’t fucking start.”

 

“why? you gonna hit me again?” tyler retaliated, he wasn’t sure why he was suddenly feeling over-confident but well...he honestly had nothing to lose.

 

“do you fucking want me to?” 

 

**_“do it.”_** tyler seethed, face hovering just inches away from _his._

 

 

 

then suddenly.

 

 

 

_ it all went black. _

  
  


 

* * *

 

this was fucking ridiculous.

 

tyler was supposed to be the one getting revenge.

 

not _him._

 

but yet here he was, hiding out in a fucking abandoned alleyway praying to whatever deity existed that he wouldn’t get slaughtered by someone. he was well hidden, the entryway to the alley was mostly closed off by dumpsters and broken fences, so he’d took refuge behind one of them. he brought his knees up to his chest and let out a shaky breath, every so often...if he listened closely…he could hear footsteps running past, some frantic...some not as much. the commotion in the centre of the city had been kicked up a notch, he even heard the faint sound of screaming and even a gunshot or two ring out from it from time to time. he was fucking terrified, honestly. _he_ was after him, now it was a game of who found who first, and here tyler was….hiding out behind a fucking dumpster that he was pretty sure was holding a few bodies crammed inside it. he needed a plan, he knew where the man he was after lived, so that wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t for the fact he was fucking coming after him now. he had a small handgun in his backpack, a knife in his pocket and a few bottles of water but that was it, nothing else. he cursed himself for not remembering to bring at least a few bandages, god knows who the fuck would start wielding their weapon of choice at him just for the sake of it.

 

 

his vicious thoughts were cut off, however, by a sudden scream coming from across the street.

 

 

tyler froze.

 

 

_ “HELP ME!” _

 

 

tyler’s breathing quickened.

 

 

_ “not so fucking tough now?” _

 

 

tyler squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the definite sound of a knife cutting through flesh.

 

 

_ “p-please, stop…” _

 

 

he’s going to vomit.

 

 

_ “been waiting for this day for a long fucking time.” _

 

 

fuck.

 

 

he’s definitely going to throw his guts up.

 

 

_ “someone h-help…” _

 

 

do something.

 

 

help them.

 

 

fucking do something.

 

 

_ DO SOMETHING. _

 

 

 

“fuck.” tyler cursed under his breath as his body seemed to move on it’s own accord, getting up off the ground and grabbing the handgun from his backpack before walking towards the entryway of the alley. he was still quite hidden in the shadows, he kept close to the wall as he spotted someone across the street.

 

_ two people, actually. _

 

_ one of them, lying on the ground...motionless, blood spilling from her chest. _

 

“fuck, fuck, shit!” tyler tried to control his breathing, he wasn’t sure why he felt guilty, maybe because he could’ve helped them...just maybe. he was about to retreat back into the alleyway when suddenly the man who he assumed was the one who just killed the woman, snapped his head around and looked at tyler almost maniacally.

 

 

fuck.

 

 

_“well.”_ the man grinned, twirling the knife inbetween his fingers. tyler resisted the urge to burst into tears, from fear or disgust at the sight before him he didn’t quite know. 

 

“i-i didn’t.” tyler started, not really sure what he was going to say as he began backing away when the man started walking towards him.

 

“where’d you get the gun, boy?” the man cocked his head, tyler took another deep breath, the ski mask making him sweat even more. he backed up until he was back in his original place, the man stood at the entryway of the alley with a smirk and an almost evil look in his eyes, tyler knew this was going to happen sooner or later. the man didn’t really seem to care that tyler had a gun, as he stood his ground, eyeing tyler up and down like he was some piece of game that he could hunt down and kill.

 

“i said.” the man spoke again, slowly and almost condescending in tone, “where’d you get the gun, boy?”

 

 

tyler opened his mouth to retaliate.

 

 

but nothing came out.

 

 

because suddenly an unknown voice booming from behind the man cut him off, one he didn’t recognise:

 

 

  
  
_ “i wouldn't lay a fucking finger on him if i were you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNN
> 
> haha get it?
> 
> bye


	3. 7:35pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's hella short but i felt bad for not updating in so long so yeahh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyo i made a side tumblr specifically for this account talk to me about The Sin - periodicallybleeding

“i’m sorry.”

  
  


tyler looked up from where he was sitting on the bed against the headboard, his knees brought up to his chest and his hand cradling an ice pack against his face.

 

“no, you aren’t.” he muttered, wincing at the pain that shot through his head.

 

“c’mon tyler, you know i lose my temper sometimes.” _he_ walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, looking at tyler almost apologetically... _almost._

 

 

tyler kept quiet.

 

 

“tylerrr.” _he_ groaned, shifting further up the bed and nudging tyler playfully in the shoulder, “i really am sorry, babe.”

 

“whatever.” tyler rolled his eyes, deciding not to talk about it any further for fear of earning yet another hit.

 

“you’re still mad at me.” 

 

“no shit.”

 

“y’know you’re pretty hot when you’re angry.”

 

“shut up.” tyler scoffed, feeling his stomach flutter - not in the good way - as _he_ moved closer to him, wrapping his hand around the back of tyler’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

 

“i’m not in the mood.” tyler pulled away, still holding the ice pack to his head as he got off the bed and headed for the bathroom, ignoring the growl he heard from behind him.

 

“of course you aren’t, you never fucking are.”

 

tyler stopped in his tracks, swinging around to face him, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

_he_ flung his head back in laughter, looking at tyler as if he was insane for asking.

 

“oh nothing, it’s just you’ve turned into a fucking prude, that’s all.”

 

“wow, sorry for not wanting to fuck someone who just beat the shit out of me.” tyler snapped, quickly regretting it as a second later he was being cornered into the room, a pair of dark eyes set on him.

 

“i fucking apologised, what more do you want?”

 

“an apology won’t get you laid you asshole.” tyler rolled his eyes yet again, suddenly he felt a fist connect with his stomach and he dropped to the floor with a yelp, letting go of the ice pack and using his two hands to shield himself, he knew the routine by now…

 

“maybe if we fucked once in a while i wouldn’t lose my temper so much.” _he_ growled down at tyler, his fists clenched, “what, suddenly you’ve got morals? you used to be the college _slut_.”

 

“fuck you.” tyler resisted the urge to hit him back, “i’m sure you have plenty of sluts now, why not go fuck one of them?”

 

“maybe i will, you should take note from them, maybe then i wouldn’t be so fucking temperamental.” _he_ retaliated, and with that he was out of the bedroom and heading for the door. tyler heard it swing open and slam shut with a loud bang, he let out a shaky breath.

 

 

at least he was gone now, even just for a little while.

 

 

tyler blinked the tears out of his eyes and shifted back until his back hit the wall before he buried his head in his knees and broke down.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


_“i wouldn’t lay a fucking finger on him if i were you.”_

 

tyler’s hands were shaking, the gun jolting in his hand along with them. he couldn’t see past the man to put a face to the voice, but he could’ve swore he saw a flash of...blue?

 

_“a-alex…?”_ tyler managed to sputter out, the man swung around, the knife still steady in his grip.

 

“is this your friend?” he cackled, aiming the knife back at tyler. tyler was frozen in place, he had a gun, the mans back was turned….he could kill him.

but he felt like he was stuck in place.

 

“look, just get the fuck out of here and i won’t kick your ass.” the voice seethed, earning yet another sharp laugh from the man.

 

“not if i kill you first.”

 

 

then.

 

 

it all happened at once.

 

 

tyler watched on in horror as the man leapt at the other, a blur of colours mixed together and tyler tried to move, he did….but he _couldn’t._ he took the chaos as his chance to run, so he finally managed to move and leapt over to grab his backpack. he pulled it open and shoved the gun inside, making a quick check to make sure he still had everything he’d left with. he was about to haul it over his shoulder and run when suddenly a scream rang out behind him, he froze….he didn’t want to look back. 

 

“tyler.” something behind him blocked out the tiny bit of light that was shining through the alleyway. tyler swallowed hard, feeling himself shake slightly as he willed himself to turn around. he finally was able to put a face to the voice…. _and it wasn’t alex._

 

“w-who are you?” tyler backed up against the wall, clutching his backpack tightly as he trembled. the man had light-ish blue hair, pale skin and brown eyes. he held his hands up in defense, giving tyler a soft smile.

 

“i’m josh...uh- alex’s friend. he sent me to get you.” 

 

tyler narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “why?”

 

“i don’t know, actually.” josh shrugged, letting out a sigh, “he said something about keeping you safe, you were gonna do something stupid.”

 

“oh.” tyler looked down to the floor awkwardly, of course alex knew what he was going to do, he always did.

 

“yeah, so...wanna go? it’s not...safe, out here.” josh nodded towards the entrance to the alleyway. tyler briefly considered just running, not looking back and going through with his plan. except...now he was after him, so it was basically going to be a game of cat and mouse around the city. it would be safer with another person by his side in case _he_ did find him, but this man was practically a stranger….what if he was just another maniacal murderer-

 

“are you okay?” josh cocked his head, reaching his hand out to which tyler flinched and jerked backwards. 

 

“i’m not gonna hurt you, dude.” josh kept his hands to himself, sounding borderline offended. tyler shook his head with a sigh.

 

“sorry i- uh, it’s a _habit.”_ he kept his eyes anywhere but josh’s, josh looked confused for a brief moment before he quickly disregarded it, deciding not to question what he meant. 

 

“right, so...coming?” josh gestured behind him once again. doubt filled tyler’s mind once again, his anxiety making his chest hurt. it soon diminished though once he realised...josh knew his name, and he said he was a friend of alex’s...he must be safe, there’s no other way he could know their names. he looked at josh with a weak smile, nodding meekly.

 

 

“lead the way.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
